Le nouveau concept le plus fou que j'ai jamais vu : le Mahyaryf !
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Y a rien à dire. Twitter est un source infinie de ship.


_**Yellow les enfants.**_

 **Vu ce que tu écris, je prie pour qu'il n'y pas de jeune en dessous de 10 ans dans le tas.**

 _ **Blanche ? BLANCHE REVIENT !**_

 _ **Bon bah tant pis. Je ne saurais jamais si je viole votre innocence de temps en temps.**_

 _ **Ceci…comment expliquer…une certaine personne sur twitter promet des fanfics à tout va en ce moment. Et comme j'aime, non je m'extasie devant quelqu'un qui fait des fanfics (presque) gratos, j'ai fait ça. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les deux concernés…**_

 _*dans le lointain * Et il y a de quoi !_

J'approuve tellement…même si je regrette pas que tu m'ai demandé de l'aide * sourire pervers*

 _ **Erm…Oui oui…Ca m'a coûté cher comme service quand même * regard en biais vers le dossier TOP SECRET que tient Micka* Bref, je digresse, place au concept le plus alambiqué du monde.**_

 _ **Eh les gens : y sont pas à moi, je les laisse à la commanditaire, elle est bien plus forte que moi pour torturer des personnages.**_

.abruti. Il aurait du se douter que c'était louche, cette affaire ne jamais suivre les filles de la Fanbase quand elles te disent qu'elles ont une surprise, il aurait du le savoir, vu le nombre de menace à peine voiler qu'elles dissimulaient dans leurs écrits. Mais non. Son grand cœur, et il avait beau prétendre le contraire à longueur de journée, était tout attendrie devant la fanattitude qu'elle manifestait pour lui et Aventures. Et c'est comme ça que Mahyar, le plus terrible des MJ du monde, avait finie enfermé dans une pièce noire comme un four, attaché à je ne sais quoi, et incapable de se rappeler comment il avait atterrie là.

Pas de panique. Tout allait bien, tout allait trèèèès bien. En fait non, pas du tout même. Pourquoi il était là ? C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?! Il se souvenait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la prochaine anecdote frauduleuse qu'il allait lâcher sur Mahyar dans son prochain chapitre ( **l'autre qui fait de la pub !** _ **Il est ou ton problème b*del**_ ?), quand la fenêtre s'était brusquement ouverte. Et était allé la refermer, puis…puis…une batte de baseball ? Il avait été…enlevé ? Mais…MAIS…

Reprenons dans l'ordre : qui pourrait vouloir l'enlever lui ? Qui avait des tendances psychopathes et un grand nombre de batte de baseball chez soi ? Qui…aurait pu en avoir l'idée ? La réponse sautait aux yeux : les filles. Par Euthanasie, pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait !

Pas de panique. Avec un peu de chance, le Maître retrouverait son très cher familier avant que les furies de la Fanbase ne le transforme en je ne sais quelle expérience. Oui, le Maître allait le sauver, évidemment.

Un flash lumineux. Qui éblouit très fort. Les deux personnes. ( _ça se voyait gros comme une maison_ _ **va mourir)**_

Aucun des deux ne pu distinguer quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs minutes. Quand finalement leurs rétines respectives se furent remis de la méchante brûlure qu'on leur avait infliger, notre cher MJ et son apprenti dissident purent constater la présence l'autre. Les yeux noirs de Mahyar se rétrécirent : il n'était donc pas dans le coup. Etrange, il aurait presque penser qu'il en serait l'instigateur. Les yeux de Gryf eux, firent l'inverse, et s'agrandirent de stupeur : non, elles avaient osés ! Enfermés le maître, qui plus ai avec lui, mais, attend attend…

Les joues du jeune garçon virèrent au rouge carmin tandis qu'il prenait la tête du poisson rouge( **pas mal).**

Mahyar haussa un sourcil devant la tête de son compagnon d'infortune. Ah ? Peut-être en savait-il plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le MJ sourit : ça aurait pu être pire, après tout. Plus qu'à lui faire cracher le morceau, et il sortirait d'ici. Et le sourire pris un air sadique.

« D'accord, d'accord, je sais comment sortir ! hurla le supplicié ne s'écrasant lamentablement au sol.

Voilà des heures que les cordes étaient tomber, mais pas la porte : elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et ce malgré le regard menaçant que lui lançait l'homme aux dreadlocks. Gryf était pourtant sur que quiconque bougerait bien vite devant les abysses qui se dessinaient dans le pupilles de son modèle. Mais apparemment, cette porte avait reçu une éducation de suicidaire. Mahyar avait donc tourné son noir regard vers la seul e personne qui lui semblait détenir la clé de sa liberté.

Et c'est ainsi que l'apprenti MJ c'était retrouver coincer par le pire sadique du monde, qui savait très bien que la meilleur méthode pour faire parler rapidement quelqu'un, ce sont les chatouilles. Auxquels, pour son plus grand malheur, il était horriblement sensible. Il se serait taper la tête contre les murs, tant il en avait marre au bord de l'asphyxie, il avait finit par céder. Bien que dans un coin de son cerveau en manque d'oxygène, il prenait note que cette torture était terriblement efficace, mais qu'elle était surtout assez incongrue entre les mains de Mahyar. A développer ( _teaser ?_ _ **Non, espoir de ridiculisations)**_.

Relevant péniblement son corps fourbu, le jeune homme dit, entre deux grandes inspirations :

« Je…suis…pas sur…que ça marche…

\- Tu les connais mieux que moi, je suis sur que tu as raison, fit avec assurance Mahyar, en attendant tranquillement devant la porte. »

Gryf espérait **VRAIMENT** avoir raison. Sinon, il se serait ridiculiser pour rien.

Il se releva, chancela, manqua de se casser la figure, et fut finalement rattraper in extremis par le grand MJ, qui le retint fermement par le bras.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Dans un élan de courage dépassant ses prévisions les plus folles, le jeune posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du MJ.

Silence. Gênant. Surtout du au rose qu'avait pris les joues des deux protagonistes. Et au fait que Mahyar n'avait pas lâcher l'apprenti MJ.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Et ce fut tant mieux.


End file.
